


have mercy on me

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Guilt, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Pairings possible, Written after 2x04, this is so cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Jace can't fall asleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration was this song:  
> Dido - Sand In My Shoes, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITGvQewxAcU
> 
> Since I didn't mention any pairing in the tags, I'd like you to imagine whichever pairing you want. (Or you go to the other notes and read what I thought.)  
> Okay, now tell me your pairings.

Jace knows it’s messed up.

But looking out the window, watching the sun rise, he can’t stop thinking about the past and a blindingly bright smile. He can’t stop thinking about soft hands and warm lips. When he turns his back to the window, the darkness reminds him of curly hair and extraordinary eyes. Everything reminds him of a dream come true and steals his sleep.

He can’t keep doing this – but he doesn’t know how to stop. He wants to walk away with those beautiful memories. But he can still feel them like sand in his shoes, always here.

**Author's Note:**

> The canon compliant version...  
> ... would be Jace x Clary. The guilt would be because of their sibling incest.  
> Jace x Izzy would be possible because of the pseudo-incest.  
> Also possible is any combination with a boy, then the guilt would be because of internalized homophobia.


End file.
